


Life With You - Miraculous Ladybug

by Moonwa1ker



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwa1ker/pseuds/Moonwa1ker
Summary: When Marinette's parents die in a car crash, she has to move in with someone new. But, could that someone really be Adrien Agreste? Could she really get lucky enough to have such an amazing person in her life? Drama, Romance, Eventual Reveal.





	Life With You - Miraculous Ladybug

Author’s Notes: Ok, so I decided to start a new story after I found a story called I’ll Always Be There by SweetAgreste313 on Wattpad (link below):  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/115449912-i%27ll-always-be-there-a-miraculous-ladybug  
and I found myself really like the concept of - What would happen if Marinette’s parents died? So there’s a few things I could do, have her move in with Adrien, or have her shoved in with Chloe. I decided to go with Adrien, but if you want to see a situation where Chloe and Marinette have to room together, let me know! Anyways, enjoy~

P.S. I don’t own Miraculous Ladybug or any of its characters, to my everlasting disappointment.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Chapter 1 -  
Marinette  
Music blasts out the car window as we drive through France’s countryside, heading for London where I am a finalist in a fashion competition. I smile as I think of my design - a red, long sleeve t-shirt paired with a cuffed, black leather jacket and medium length black skirt. I have all the patterns drawn up already, but all contestants have to make their outfits at the competition to ensure no one cheats. I start humming along to the song as I quietly dream about winning, and a grin splits my face.  
I’m jerked out of my thoughts as I hear Tikki let out a startled cry as we suddenly swerve to the left, my mother frantically trying to avoid hitting someone who recklessly drove through a red light, and then… everything seems to almost freeze, the world moving so slowly I can count each individual piece of glass as it flies through the air. I watch as my whole world crumbles around me, just as the hood of the car buckles.   
I am faintly aware of screaming, maybe it’s my own, maybe it’s my parents, but I can’t tell as everything slams into place again, with our car ending upside down, and as I’m suspended in the air, I can see Tikki frantically calling my name, trying to get me to… to… I… I… I can’t… remem… My vision is fuzzy, my head is pounding, and when a delayed airbag goes off in my face, I black out.

I feel pain. I feel excruciating, numbing, world-consuming pain. That’s all I can comprehend. There’s nothing else as it overwhelms me, hitting me harder than a truck. I let out an agonized groan, and suddenly I notice I’m being moved. I feel a mask slip over my face, and as I suck in whatever is in it, I feel… tired. Like I just need to sleep, and all these problems, all my pain, will go away. Tikki… I… I need… Tikki… I struggle to think straight as drugs take over my system, and everything fades away once more.

I shiver, feeling cold, and shift in my bed, snuggling in deeper. I feel sunlight on my face, and sigh, knowing I have to get up now. But, when I open my eyes, I am met with blinding, bright lights glaring down at me. I squint against them, when I hear a rustling noise next to me. Blinking in confusion, I look over to see Adrien slumped over in a seat next to me. I start to bolt up, startled, when a pounding headache slams into me. I visibly wince, and Adrien stirs. Confused, I ask, “Wha- What’s g-g-going on? Wh- Where am I?” then mentally slap myself for all the stuttering.  
Adrien just looks at me, shocked, before looking away. “You… you don’t remember?”  
“Remember wha-” I cut off myself as it all comes rushing back. The glass. The blood. The car. I choke back a sob, and Adrien instantly is by my side, comforting me. I just cry harder, and he pulls me close to his chest. I feel his warmth, and do my best to calm down, but I can’t. I feel a hand on my cheek, and look up to meet Adrien’s startlingly green eyes. He wipes my tears from my cheek, and I let myself stay with him, like that, until my tears eventually dry. But… as I look around… “Where are my parents?”  
Adrien looks pained, unsure of what to say, when Alya and Nino burst in. “MARINETTE!” Alya screams, before she runs to me, but before she can throw herself on me, Adrien warns her, “I wouldn’t. She has multiple broken bones.” Alya screeches to a halt, just inches in front of me, before she carefully leans over to hug me. I sigh regretfully as Adrien pulls away, and Alya replaces him. I feel something start to splatter on my shoulders, and I look to see Alya is crying. “Alya? What’s wrong? Where are my parents?”  
For some reason, this just makes her cry harder, and as I look around, bewildered, I start to panic. “Are they… are they hurt to? Guys, please, where are they?!”  
The trio look at eachother, then at me. Nino sighs, and quietly walks up to me before sitting on my bed. “Look, just know, no matter what comes next, we all love you and support you. Marinette… your parents… your parents are dead.”  
I freeze. Surely I couldn’t have heard him right. Surely there was some mistake. My parents couldn’t be dead, because I wasn’t, because I was right here, and yet… I knew I had heard right. I knew it was true. I screw my eyes shut, but tears leak out anyway. “Oh, girl… I’m so sorry…” Alya murmurs. I feel numb. I can barely breath. I push them off me, and take a deep, shuddering breath, before I break, shattering into a million little pieces. Maman… Papa… I’m so sorry… I… I can’t do this without you! I just sit there, trying to not let my pieces scatter, and as I’m crying, I feel a hand on my shoulder, and look up to once again find my friends around me. I lean into them, crying harder, before I choke back one last sob, and take a deep breath. And then another. And another. As I breath, I realize, where’s Tikki?! I need them to get out of here, I need them gone, I need to find Tikki!   
I cough, and say I’m exhausted, if they would be so kind as to wait outside for a bit and let me have some time to myself for a nap, and they nod. The last thing I see before the door closes, is Adrien’s pained expression as he looks at me.  
As soon as I hear the click of the door, I look around, and quietly call out, “Tikki! Tikki! Tikki, where are you?”  
Nothing. I start to panic. I can’t lose her to, not after I just lost my parents, I just can’t. I start to cry once more, it seems as though I just can’t stop today, when I hear it.  
“Mari… Marinette! I’m *cough* I’m here…”   
“Tikki!? Tikki are you ok? Tikki, where are you?”  
“I-”  
She quiets as Chat enters the room through my window. Thank god, I think. Chat can take Tikki to Master Fu, and heal her. I subtly motion for Tikki to sneak out the window. Meet Chat outside I mouth. Tell him to take you to the healer. She gives me a concerned look, before gently flying out. I watch, worried she won’t have enough strength to fly, but she makes it, and rests on a nearby tree branch.  
“Chat? What are you doing here?”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1 End

Sorry it’s so short, but I felt this was the perfect place to end Chapter 1, and next chapter I will be picking up starting from Adrien’s point of view.


End file.
